koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yu/Movesets
All the movesets for Guan Yu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings weapon horizontally. : : Thrusts forward at a slanted angle. :↓ + : Does a side swing while crouching. :↓ + : A frontal stab done in a crouching position. : , : Does a stab before following up with a wide overhead swing. : , : Inflicts a side swing followed by another one done at a slightly lower altitude. : , ← + : Similar to the last move, but enables the user to switch stances. : , ↓ + , , : Similar to the last move, but includes another horizontal swing and a rising slash to the hit sequence beforehand. :→ + , : Slashes sideways back and forth. :↓, ↘, → + : Launches an overhead slash while taking one step forward. :↓, ↙, ← + : Attacks opponent with a low sweeping slash. Also hits fallen enemies. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Unleashes a quick but brutal swing. :Release ↓ + : An upward slash done while standing up. :Release ↓ + : Does a short frontal stab. :Hold ← + : Changes into alternate stance. Can be retained so long as the user holds the back button (or forward when facing the left side). Also replenishes the rage meter. : , , , : Alternate stance move. Does a rising slash, another slash at the side, a frontal stab, and a fierce side swing. :Hold ↙, , , , , , : Alternate stance move. Twirls weapon around multiple times before unleashing two short thrusts and an overhead slash. : + : Grabs opponent's head and flings them up before slamming weapon unto their body upon landing. :Air / : Does an overhead swing while leaping at a low altitude. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Thrusts weapon forward, twirling it quickly at varying angles, then does another long stab. The true version of this move includes more stabs during the assault. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Covers himself up for a moment, then a wide slash to the right with one hand. : , : A simple launching attack by back-swinging upward to the left. Launches foes a small distance upward rather than straight up if done on a juggled foe. : , , : Downward overhead chop that stuns foes. : , , , : A large turn-spinning slash which knocks back opponents. : , , , : A broad slash to the right, left, then a stab, followed by a shoving backward slash to the left. : : Series of wide-ranged spins, and a strong horizontal slash causing opponents to be knocked quite a distance back. : , : Swipes his weapon to the right. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Leans to each side and swipes his weapon. : , , , : Two attacks to the right side, two to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Guan Yu was a slow but average character in the second and third titles with no real strengths and weaknesses, making him great for beginners, each installment however gave him more abilities to access, making him more above average each time. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Launching scoop slashes the foe; tapping again will follow up with a downward meteor slash. : , , , , , : A wide slash attack with the left hand holding the blade while slashing to the left. Has wave effects and long reach. : , , , , , : A broad slash to the right, left, then a stab, followed by a backhanded low slash to the left, then a downward overhead chop. The final blow makes him turn and twirl slash single-handed to the right. :Dashing : Wide horizontal swing that slice the air 180° in front of him while he forces himself to a full stop. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases sparks of teal-colored lightning to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A leaping dash forward as he does a baton-like twirl with his blade in front of himself, sending enemies into the air. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A repertoire of dazing slashes to the head with the blade that can now be extended with extra . The last slash staggers. : , : Lands and plants his blade in the ground that causes a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but the last slash can now launch juggled foes. : , , , , : Guan Yu twirls his weapon, then swings it upward with one hand, creating a small typhoon in front of him that launches. : , , , , , : Same as his original C6, but now makes a small shockwave and the slash itself no longer has a hitbox. Staggers foes. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, he ends the combo with the sequence of his C4 chain. : (True): He spins his moon blade with one hand above him, creating a large wind updraft that launches his enemies. : , : Swings his blade to the left once towards the ground, following and finishing it up with a falling slash to the ground that causes a ground flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. Removes the bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Leaps up in a turn and slam-slashes the ground creating a light ripple, and ends up with a buffing aura covering himself. Temporarily increases Guan Yu's attack power and attack speed, with the former buff being dependent on his teammates' current health. :*''Warriors Orochi 2'' nerfs this attack by decreasing its initial power and the buff's duration. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Quickly sends out a violent gust of air forward. :Triple Attack 2: Causes strong gales to rise from the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Spins weapon around to unleash a strong pillar of wind rising from above. Fighting Style Warriors Orochi The first two Warriors Orochi titles has Guan Yu retain his moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5. His range is quite good and his attacks are straightforward. Guan Yu's main strength is crowd clearing and one on one duel. His R1 special is great as it makes it easier for him to kill officers in a flash. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Diagonal alternating slices that gradually rise as he steps forward. Delivers three swings, an overhead chop, and a swing to his right. Ends the chain with six spinning strikes. : string (Renbu ∞): Five wide left-and-right slashes. The last strike emits an energy shockwave. : (held): A turning swing that cuts from the left, emitting an energy shockwave. : : Series of swings that ends with him stepping forward while twirling his weapon around his shoulders twice. Poses with his hand outstretched in front of him as the shockwave clears away enemies. : , : Downwards swipe. : , : Rises slightly upwards in the air and lands with his halberd cutting the ground. A narrow slice of energy travels forward from its bladed tip. :Dashing : Short swing with the butt end of his weapon. :Dashing : Runs a few steps quicker to deliver a mighty swing to his left. :Grapple attack : A quick stab. If it connects, he drives his halberd's point forward with a few steps before he swings his weapon to knock them down. :Grapple attack : Holds his halberd upright to point the blade forward and makes a downwards diagonal cut. If it connects, he quickly slaps the blade against his enemy's side and hurls them behind him. :Deadlock attack: Two slices to both sides of his opponent's torso before he slices their legs, knocking them off their feet. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Guan Yu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Yu keeps his original weapon and his attack chains still retains very straightforward and wide-ranged attacks. His Special Attack, Swift Attack, can be boosted from skills able for purchase in his Skill Tree. Three abilities can be bought for him are Rage, Wild Rage (both skills increase the power of the special) and Stamina, which boosts the duration for the attack. His grapple move is weak yet has a long reach and is very quick. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Guan Yu mainly uses his version of the polearm moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Yu is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Gestures his weapon forward in front of himself and is surrounded in a fiery aura that guard breaks, granting a temporary buff that increasing his attack power and grants hyper armor (which will instantly wear off when weapon switching). Damages nearby foes with a stagger while grounded or crashing knockback on juggle. An alternate reprisal of his original R1 Type Action from the previous Warriors Orochi games. :Musou - Heavenly Gale (天空砲): : Sends forth a tornado via outward slash. :Alternate Musou - Stormy Rage (天空轟断破): R1 + : Switches the grip on his weapon, then swings around to unleash a powerful unblockable fiery slash around him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Guan Yu is affiliated with the crescent blade in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: A modified version of Guan Yu's old Musou attack, he spins around in place while swinging his weapon to create a powerful tornado. He then signals the end of the move with a radial shockwave. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to grow in size and produce countless slash marks. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Technique. Gains the ability to sidestep, sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. : , : Drives weapon unto the earth while landing via a turning drop slam. : (Ultimate only): In version 1.03, a bug has been fixed that involves this move not properly activating fire attributes like the original crescent blade C1. :R1: An alternate version of his C1 and EX attack in tandem. Slams his weapon's butt-end on the ground, which launches foes upward with a fire-based shockwave. Guan Yu then finishes with a forward-reaping slash that inflicts spiraling crashing knockback. Both parts have fire element attached. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Releases three short-ranged slash waves at different directions (diagonal-right-downward and diagonal-left-downward both kesagiri-style, then straight-outward to the right) while hovering in the air. First two waves launch normally, while the final wave has a small spiral launch. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Yu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Reaps forward with his blade which leaves behind a trail of green-colored streaks; sends forth an invisible wave of energy that hits a far distance and may inflict more than one hit. :EX Attack: , : Same as before, but instead inflicts slowed-down hitstun instead. :Musou: : Same as before in terms of animation, but slashes out a green trail of energy instead. Also inflicts guard break. :Aerial Musou - Ascending Dragon (天空昇龍波): , : Turns around in midair after his initial animation, slam-slashing the ground to launch a pillar of green-tinted energy that inflicts multiple hits. Executed in a fashion akin to his original Sure-Killing Art R1 Type Action and his jumping charge. :Awakening Musou: Does quick upward strikes repeatedly. He then unleashes a wide slashing motion that releases a sudden burst. After inflicting a certain amount of hits, he initiates two sweeping slashes diagonally and horizontally several times before thrusting weapon forcefully. Category:Movesets